Steve x Alex
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A aleve fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Steve POV

It was just another boring day. I'm coming home with some supplies (as usual) to keep me alive. On the way I encountered some mobs but easily slay them. I haven't seen anyone in a year now. The only things I see are monsters trying to kill me but do not succeed. My house is normal on the outside but on the in side it is much bigger. It is on the top of a mountain. My bedroom has a big window which allows me to see in it from awhile away. On my way up the hill I see someone in my bedroom. As I get closer I see it appears to be a... girl?! Eventually as I get to the door I check the lock and it isn't broken and neither is any of the walls or windows. So how did she get in my house? As I open the door I see her looking around confused.

"Uuuu... hello?"

After I say that she turns to face me and screams. I guess I scared her.

"I would like to know why you are in my house?"

"Well... uuuu... you see... I would also like to know that."

Wait so she doesn't know where she is?! I'll have to explain.

"Well you are in my house and it appears your not trying to steel anything so I guess I won't have to kill you." I say while flashing my sword at her. She stared at it for awhile then looked back at me.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Not really. I don't know much of where we are but I do know we have the capable power the survive on our own."

"Well that's great. Wait I haven't caught your name yet?"

"My name is Steve. And you are?"

" My name is Alex."

Wow what a great name. And now that I think of it she has a great body too. Long golden hair, green shirt, grey boots, drown pants. Wow.

"Uh.. are you okay?"

Damn I was staring at her and I guess for awhile because I could feel a little bit of drool dripping from my mouth.

" Yeah I'm fine. Would you like to stay with me?"

"Man only our first date and your already asking me to move in with you?"

" Sorry I just thought..."

"Naaaa I'm just kidding I would gladly live with you." She just giggles a little then started laughing a lot. I started laughing too then she tripped and fell on me. She laid on my chest and stared at me. I saw her blush and get up after I blush to. Well I guess I have someone to look after now. This will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex POV

So I just moved in with a guy named Steve. He is really nice to me. At first glance you would think that he is a tough guy who doesn't care about anyone. He is strong but he is also gentle and caring for everyone. Its only been a day since I came here and I'm starting to get the hang of it. I know how to mine properly and how to grow food to eat. This world is incredibly big and there are so many things that could go wrong I have no idea how he could have done all this on his own for that long.

Steve POV

Alex has gotten good at the normal everyday stuff but I don't want her to know about all the other worlds and dimensions. I'm afraid she might become afraid. I'm afraid of telling her what I have done all my life. Killing creatures like its breathing. That's what it feels like to me because of how long I've been doing this. I'm afraid she won't want to be here any more. I try to hide the killing from her as much as possible. I don't want her to see what I have had to see all my life.

When I woke up she was laying on my chest. I only had one bed. She looked so cute in her sleep. She just laid there with her golden orange hair all tangled up over her head.

"Yawngood morning Steve."

"Good morning Alex."

She just looked into my diamond blue eyes as I looked into her jade green ones.

"What are we doing today?"

"Oh I don't know maybe we can find something cool."

"Awesome!"

She then sits up and I do the same. I get out of bed and start heading to the bathroom while Alex was facing the other way to stretch. As I close the door I start to get undressed for my shower. Once there was warm water I walked in. Then I hear the door open and since I was in the shower I couldn't close the door. Then I see Alex walk in.

"Hey Steve what do you want for brea- oh god I'm so sorry."

She said that then covered her eyes and ran out the door.

After my shower I put the new pair of pants on and walk out. When I get to the kitchen I see her making some breakfast.

"Hey Alex. Are you okay?"

She turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about walking in on you."

"Its okay."

She blushed a little.

"How about I finish breakfast and you go and take a shower."

"Thanks."

She then walked back to the bathroom. And I started finishing breakfast.

After we ate I decided to say that we are going to find a dungeon. It may be a big one or a small one.

"Okay then let's get ready."

After we get ready we head out and started the hunt for a dungeon.

After an hour of searching we finally stumbled upon a huge dungeon. As we walked in we started getting bombarded by weird looking creatures. They looked like squid/human things. They had spears and armor. The building was under water so once we got in we couldn't break our way out.

After awhile we started to find some good loot but at the same time there were many enemies we had to face so we couldn't get through a level easy. After we cleared the next level we were looting then the ground started to shake. I knew from the second it started that it wasn't an earth quake. It was something big. Then I see something at the corner of my eye. It was a huge creature. It charged us so I grab Alex and spin her around so my body was covering her. What ever the creature was it was strong I can tell by how hard it hit me. It was hard enough to make loose my consciousness for a second and we fell out of the wall that the monster had broke. I let go of her then grabbed her wrist so I may swim her to the surface. After awhile of tiring swimming I got her to the top. She was unconscious so now I can fight with all my strength. Then the monster appeared at the surface.

"Your hurt my friend... now I'm going to hurt you."

After I said that it came at me at fast speeds and tried to punch me. I put my sword up with one hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"So now the real fight begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV

After I saw that big ugly looking monster run after me, it came at me so fast I couldn't do anything. Nothing but stand there as it would eventually hit me. Right before it hit me I felt a someone grab my wrist. I knew immediately who it was when I felt how gentle it was and yet how firm it was. I was spun around so that Steve was covering my body. I felt a massive amount of force against my body through his. It didn't hurt me but knocked me unconscious.

Steve POV

After I got her to the surface the creature came at me with everything it had and I blocked it with one hand and my sword.

"So now the real fight begins."

After I say that I grab the creature by the hand and flip him over me into the ground. He hits the ground hard but not hard enough. It gets up and punches my in the torso which makes me go flying back hitting a tree snapping it in two like a twig. I land standing perfectly fine.

"Wow that almost hurt."

"Enough of this! You will die here and now!"

"Oh so it talks!?"

"Your mouth is going to be the end of you!"

"Then end me... if you can."

It then charges me again and I point my sword at it waiting for it to come running into it like an idiot. But right as he is within contact range he teleports behind me. I didn't know it could teleport! I turn and try to put my sword up to block it but I wasn't fast enough. He back fisted me hard enough to make me spit out blood. I flipped through the air and crashed against this huge rock.

Alex POV

I slowly open my eyes to only open them wide and fast once I see the creature hitting Steve hard enough to make him go flying hitting a rock. I got up immediately and drew my sword from its sheath. I ran at it to only be stopped by Steve's words.

"Don't you move!"

I stopped moving and it looks back at me. Then back at Steve. Steve grabs his sword off the ground and charges it. He is able to cut it but then is thrown to the side like a piece of trash.

"You two are pathetic. I don't even need to turn into my true form for you two."

"True form?"

"Yes my true form it makes me ten times stronger."

" Go ahead. I'll still beat you."

I heard Steve say while standing up with no problem.

" Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!"

"I can handle this guy."

"Okay if you want my true form. Here it is."

A huge cloud of dust forms and once it clears a man is standing there. He has normal clothes on but he has a weird kind of weapon on his back. He then grabs the weapon and disappears then reappears next to me while grabbing Steve's face and throwing his against a tree. Then he hits me against the tree next to Steve.

"I told you two and now you will die."

He points the weapon at us and I get a better look of it. It looks like a trident but without the middle spike. The two tips light up and fire a laser. It was about to hit us when a another man come out of nowhere. He whore a dark almost black blue shirt and some dark blouse jeans. He stopped the laser by catching it! Once the creature stopped firing the man crushed the laser. Once he looked back at us I realized that he had no eyes. Just empty white. The he teleports in front of the creature and grabs him by the face lifting it off the ground.

"I need you two alive for my plan to work."

The man said. Then he looked at the creature and crushed his skull as if it was an egg. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see it and when I opened them the man was gone. Nothing but a corpse left.

"Hey Steve did you know that guy?"

"No can't say that I do but obviously he wants us to help him with a plan I guess."

"What kind of a plan?"

"How should I know I've never seen him before."

He got up and walked to me and grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Well I guess we should head home."

I couldn't say anything because I had to go where ever he wanted to because I was on his shoulder. Once we got home I sat down thinking of what that man was, what his plan was... and... Steve? Why am I thinking about him. He's just a good guy who let me stay at his place. Yeah but he is also kind, nice, cute, strong, and trustworthy. What the hell am I doing!? I shouldn't be thinking of him like that! Maybe if I go to sleep that will help.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve POV

After that I had to go to my underground area to think. I told Alex that I didn't know who that man was but really I do. He is the ghost Herobrine. I have encountered him multiple times and always got my ass kicked. I haven't seen him in awhile so why now would he return? He said something about a plan. But no matter how many times I encountered him he never told me about a plan. Now that I think about it he has had the chance to kill me several time but never did. By now Alex would be asleep so I didn't need to sneak around.

Once I got back up I went to my room to see Alex asleep in bed as I thought. So since I was also tired I decided to get some sleep too.

Over the course of the next few weeks we run into Herobrine very often. I could sense Alex's suspicions. She wants to know but I don't want her to know.

After another few days she eventually asked me,

"Do you know what's going on?"

I didn't want to tell her but since she actually asked I can't just pretend anymore.

"(Sigh) yes I do know who he is but I don't know what kind of a plan he was talking about."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

She sounded upset.

" I didn't want you to know. What he does is extremely horrifying. I don't want you to have to go through something like that."

" Oh. I see."

"Sorry."

"Well what is his name?"

"He's called Herobrine. One of the few gods of this realm."

" Gods?"

"Yes there are technically 3 but I wouldn't count Herobrine as a god."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I've never actually met them personally but I do know their names. They are called Notch, Jebb, and Herobrine."

" Oh and I will assume the one who wants us is evil?"

"Correct."

" Well I feel better but then again not really."

"Its okay I would never let anything happen to you."

"Really?"

" Of course."

" Thanks for everything. From the beginning."

" Its no big deal. I'm really lucky you came to me not someone else."

She just smiles at the ground and we continue on our journey together.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV

After Steve told me that, I'mreallyluckyyoucametomeandnotsomeoneelse, made me feel good. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and red. I guess I sat there thinking to long because then I see Steve sitting down next to me and asking,

"Are you okay, your cheeks are getting red."

"Oh yeah sorry I was just... thinking."

"Of what because either you're getting sick or you're blushing."

" If I tell what I'm doing do I still have to tell you what I was thinking of?"

"Either way you have to tell me what your thinking of."

He didn't sound concerned if anything he sounded upset.

"Are you thinking of a guy?"

Oh is that what its all about.

" Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Who is he, where is he I'll kill him."

He says while getting up and hitting his fist into his hand.

"(Giggles) I guess you could try but I don't know how successful you would be."

"You've seen me in action. I have yet to meet anyone who is stronger than me besides Herobrine."

" I don't know... he's really strong."

"Tch... I could take him."

"Okay I'll tell you where he is. Go into the bathroom."

"Okay."

He started marching to the bathroom. I followed. Once we were in there he asked me,

"Okay where were you hiding him?"

"He's in there."

I say while pointing to the mirror. He looks in the mirror and his face lights up as if he figured it out.

"Wait so you were thinking about..."

" Yep and I'm doing it again."

I say while grabbing his shoulder and turning him so he was facing me. I got on my tippy toes to try to equal his height but even then I was still 2 inches to short, and I kiss his cheek. Then I go back down.

"What are you doing!?"

"What I thought..."

" If you're going to do something. You gotta do it all the way."

"Wait what?"

Then he grabbed me and spun me around so I was leaning back and I felt his lips touch mine. They were warm. They were soft. I was surprised at first but then I sank into the kiss. I tilted my head a little and put my hands on the sides of his face. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and play with my tongue. I loved the feeling that was in my stomach when he would kiss me. I loved him and now he loves me.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve POV

After showing Alex how I really feel I feel like a wait has been lifted off my shoulders. We love each other. It is so much fun having her around.

When I was out getting supplies I saw 2 people walking my way. It is rare to see other people here. The world and worlds are so big that the amount of people that are left is scary low. People always dying do to monsters from other worlds. If the barriers between the worlds broke, all Hell will break loose. As they get closer I hide behind a tree to hear what they are talking about. If they are part of a bigger group or if they are powerful people that destroy and steal. Once they walk by I hear them talking about where to go or if they could find someone. So I come out of the shadows and greet them. The guy pulls out his sword as defence but I tell him I'm friendly. He puts his sword away and asked me if I knew where we were. I don't know so they just went on their way thanking me. I stopped them and told them that I live on a mile away and if they wanted to stay then they could. They thought about it for a second then agreed. I showed them the way and once we were there Alex said hello. They told us about where they came from and how they heard about a huge city like place at the coordinates x=0 z=0 and y=0. I told them how that's not possible for a city but they said there was pictures and things like that. I thought it was worth a shot if it meant more people to talk to. We waited a couple days so the guests could rest then we packed up a bunch of food and weapons for the journey there. I hope there is people there because it gets lonely here. I'm glad I got Alex. Otherwise I would have gone crazy. We set for a very long journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex POV

We went on walking for days and Steve kept checking the coordinates to make sure we were going in the right direction. Eventually we reach the coordinates. It led us to big hill.

"Well I don't see any city of town in site."

Once we reached the top we saw this huge city.

"Woah."

We continued walking until we went into town. The others left off running as we just examined the town. It was just like a normal city. There were shops and houses and everything. The best part was that there was other people there. There were all kinds of people. From other worlds. Then we were stopped by someone.

"You must be new here. Please go where ever you wish. And if you ever need help with anything please contact me."

He gave me a card. It read a number then his name. It was... Notch! I looked up fast but he was gone.

"Where did be go?"

"I don't know the second I looked up he was gone."

"That was Notch."

"You mean one of the gods?"

"Yes. Do you think he built this place?"

"I don't know. He could have."

I looked back at the card. Then we continued walking.


End file.
